1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphics processing and more specifically to compression of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional graphics processors use compression to reduce the memory footprint of color data stored in the frame buffer and/or to reduce the bandwidth needed to access the color data stored in the frame buffer. Some forms of compression operate on tiles that include color data for several pixels. With several possible color and Z compression possibilities available for compressing tiles, it is problematic how to represent these possibilities using the least amount of information so that decompression behaves correctly.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for representing the compression possibilities using the least amount of information.